Just a Game or Love?
by BR33-Ichigo
Summary: Are Ikuto and Amu's sexual relations and teasings just really all a game? As if they're eachothers toy? Or is it really love? And what happens when Amu gets pregnant? Rated M! AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first fan fiction (that I've at least posted) so please don't be too harsh on the newb here!! :O**

**WARNINGS (for this chapter): LEMONNN~ :DDD**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does. But if I **_**did**_** own Shugo Chara then I could tell you right now – it'd be miraculously different!! xD There'd be MAJOR Amuto. xD And the problems that happened with Ikuto and Tadase probably wouldn't of happened – because it's too depressing to see Ikuto's life truly suck like that. ;_; And I pity poor confused girly Tadase. D; He's just too cute and confused.**

Hinamori Amu, age nineteen, was home alone by herself for the weekend while her parents were out of town with her younger sister Ami.

She had her radio on loudly and books were scattered across her desk. She was studying for a few subjects she seemed to be slipping in.

She mumbled and hummed to the tune of the music, not hearing the tap on the balcony door.

The low tap had grown into a loud knock and Amu jerked her head over to the sound that was now audible.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, age twenty-five, had been standing on the other side of the balcony door, smirking.

Amu smiled and stood up, leaving her work to remain undone. She slid open the glass door giving the man entrance into her room.

He seemed to come by a lot more often. She was used to his teasing. She could bear through it now. Besides, his new way of teasing her was more.. Unique.

His smirk grew wider and he stepped into the warm room, closer to the pink-haired girl.

Her small smile had formed into a devious grin. She walked backwards toward her bed. He followed. As if pushing her to the bed.

She stopped when her legs hit the side of the bed.

The two rested on the bed. Amu back against the bed and Ikuto above Amu. Both smirking at one another.

He had arrived to her house, and without any word they wound up in such a position. The relationship they had wasn't like lovers, more like they were each others toy or game. They preferred it to be that way.

Ikuto grabbed a hold of Amu's wrists and pinned them above her head. He moved his head downward to Amu's neck. He nipped softly, being rewarded with a few noises escaping from the girl below him.

He could still see the marks he left from before. He couldn't help but smirk. He nipped harder, receiving another noise.

They were already loosing all sanity, grinding ferociously against each other. His own hands keeping her restraint. His mouth moving its location further, down and down… His lips slightly grazing against the flesh until he hit the fabric.

He released her wrists and tugged at the shirt, revealing her breasts. The first question or at least the first thing said tonight was:

"No bra tonight?" he snickered.

Amu smirked. "I knew you'd be stopping by," she stated briefly in a slight breathless voice. She shrugged.

Ikuto smirked yet again. He licked at the tip of Amu's breast, flicking his tongue over the nipple and his other hand massaging her other breast.

She moaned loudly, buckling her hips up against Ikuto's receiving a groan from the man.

Amu gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. She brought her hands up to the boys midnight-blue hair and entangled them in a mess. Her back arched, aching for more.

She became frustrated of the cat-like boy teasing her and taunting her needs. She flipped them around so that now she was on top.

She grinned at the boy who was smirking up at her. She unbuttoned his shirt, flinging it over with her own top.

She sat oh so lightly right where she felt the huge bulge, rubbing up against the area. She grazed her bare hand against his chest down to his stomach and slid her own self downward giving herself more access. She moved her hand softly over the bulge that appeared over the zipper.

She then unzipped his pants and unbuttoned it, ripping them off. She then reached his boxers. He always wore the most amusing ones. Tonight he was wearing dark blue boxers with light blue kittens on them.

She couldn't help but burst into laughter. She fell off him, landing on the bed with her back, flailing around.

The cat-boy smirked. He snuck over to Amu and nearly pounced on her. He pinned her to the bed, holding her wrists more firmly from before.

Their lips crashed together and she nipped at his bottom lip probably leaving a bruise, possibly a mark.

He opened his mouth urgently in response and she slid her tongue in his mouth. She explored his mouth for what was the thousandth time in her life. She knew the weak spot in his mouth. She rubbed her tongue across the roof of his mouth and he groaned.

He released her hands yet again and his hands roamed downward and under her skirt. He played with the line of her panties. He slid his finger up and down in the center now. She whimpered in lust. He could just feel how damp she was.

They broke the kiss and removed the remaining garments on them. They stared at each other's stark naked bodies for a few seconds, until Amu toppled on Ikuto, pinning him.

She grinned deviously. He knew what she had in mind. Her hand wrapped around the large bulge below. She didn't move. She just let the warmth of her palm tease him herself.

He groaned and was nearly panting. "Amu! It's not nice to..tease...!" He managed to at least gasp out.

Amu smiled victoriously, "I know, Ikuto." She said, releasing the bulge. Ikuto sighed of relief.

He turned the tables and was now on top of Amu. He separated her legs from one another and rubbed his finger against Amu, tormenting her, playing with her, _teasing_ her.

She flailed about and cried out in pleasure. "Ikuto!" she nearly shrieked. They denied having a close relation, but they called each other so intimately.

He began to push a finger closer and closer to the inside of her core. He then stopped his movements and pulled away. He slid his fingers inside the lining of her panties. His finger slid inside, and then quickly out only to be slammed back in. Amu squirmed below his touch.

Amu was about to hit her limit with the speed Ikuto was going at. "Ikut—I'm..!" she gasped.

Ikuto stopped immediately.

Both of their hearts were racing and the pulse they felt below was nearly unbearable. They had never actually given up their virginity before. They only teased each other.

He looked down at Amu with a questioning look. Amu gave in to the pleasure, she nodded vigorously. He nodded back.

Ikuto positioned himself at Amu's entrance and slid in slowly, sheathing himself. Amu felt tears threaten their way out. The pain was hard to bear. But she had much worse burdens.

The pain prickled through her body, up her spin and sent vibes through her. She grunted.

Ikuto, himself was having a hard time baring the heat that surrounded him. But he kept cool and collected.

Amu soon felt her pain reversed with pleasure and she moaned. "M-mo-move.." she stuttered.

He slid out and slammed back in hard, hitting Amu's sweet spot. She arched her back at the pleasure that vibrated through her body.

A noise was released from both partners' lips.

The two got lost in their sweet lust. Amu was slamming forward every time Ikuto would unsheathe himself and get ready to slam right back in. It was all happening too quick.

Finally it was their time. They both went into an orgasm.

Both of the two lost in pleasure that they hadn't notice their loud moans echo through the home, waking the charas on her desk.

Ran, Miki, and Suu slammed their eggs shut ignoring the sounds just as quick as they peaked to see what the commotion was. They already knew with Amu spending so much time with Ikuto in the recent years that this would become of them. They weren't too surprised. More like disgusted with having to live with the memory of seeing such a vial act.

Amu released first and then came along Ikuto, releasing his seed lazily inside of Amu.

Amu stiffened at the feeling. He unsheathed himself and fell beside Amu warily.

Amu clung to Ikuto and fell asleep against him curled basically in a ball. He pulled the covers over them and watched Amu's sleeping face. When he became tired enough, he fell asleep as well. Did most friends share this relation or did they really consider each other a toy just to play with, just a little game..?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still a newb, keep in mind. xD;**

**xiiaoICEangel, I agree. xD; **_**Do **_**friends do the stuff Amu and Ikuto do in my fic? Ahahaha. Thank you for the review, by the way!  
Thank you as well, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi and****XxLittlexHellxX**

**[ I have to thank people, I'll feel guilty if I don't. xP ]**

**I sadly, still do not own Shugo Chara. xD; Which isn't sad.. Because I'll probably screw everything up. :DD But it's sad for me. Uhm, Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara.**

Amu woke up snuggled in a ball up against Ikuto. She felt the bare skin of her thighs touch her bare stomach.

As soon as she was shocked to find both of them bare in bed, she remembered the events that took place the night before.

She sighed in relief and then released herself from Ikuto's grasp. She sat on the edge of the bed, ready to stand up, planning to grab a new pair of clothes and head off to the shower.

But something held her back, clinging from behind. She turned her attention to the arms wrapped around her neck. It was Ikuto.

His hands moved down and down… And finally had found two mounds of fat and began groping them.

She gasped at the intimate touch. She freed herself somehow from his grasp, yet again.

"Aaw. Amu, don't ruin the fun." Ikuto smirked.

She looked at the clock and noticed she was late for her lectures and all her work was still in a mess and she reeked of sweat. "I need to take a shower, get my stuff together and get to class. It's because of you that I'm late." She said in a rather irritated voice.

The cat simply replied with an: "You agreed to it," while shrugging.

Amu stopped what she was doing and turned to give a quick glare at the bare man in her bed. Only a few seconds after she had returned to searching for some suitable clothing.

She took out a black button-up shirt and jeaned Capri's. After finding the clothing she had needed, she got something to currently cover her nude body. She grabbed the most nearest baggy hoodie she could find and slipped it on over her fragile body.

She winced at all the movements she was making.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked in curiosity, more as if he were amused. He already knew why.

"What's wrong?" She repeated his words, "What's wrong is that I'm sore! Isn't it obvious? It's your fault!" She yelled at the man and he just sat there laughing.

Ikuto felt something thrown at his face. It wasn't hard, more like fabric. But it fell into his lap. He stopped laughing and looked down at his lap.

It was his clothes. He didn't seem to get the point; he sat still for a while and stared at Amu. The next few seconds he tilted his head to the left.

"Get dressed and leave!" She only seemed to get more infuriated with the man.

"Aaw, but I need a shower too." He whined.

"Definitely not!" She retorted.

He came up behind her and clung to her. "Come on, Amu-Chan. You know you want to." He was only becoming more bothersome by the minute.

She sighed. "No. Now, get out!"

He finally waved the white flag and got his clothes on and left the way he came in. "Bye, Amu." He smirked.

"Thank goodness." She looked at the clock again. That whole time she was searching for clothes and trying to get him out wasted 20 minutes of her time!?

She growled.

She gathered her belongings, cleaned up her room and walked into the bathroom.

She turned the shower on. She felt the hot water hit against her flesh. It felt good to let the water relax your muscles.

She applied some shampoo and conditioner soon after.

_...What I did last night with him.. What if I get..? I don't remember us using anything.._ She thought leaving most of her thoughts unfinished, but she knew what she was referring to.

After Amu finished cleansing herself she got dressed and dried her hair.

She was immediately out the door soon after that. She didn't have time to eat anything.

_Screw breakfast!_

**Three Months Later:**  
It was a Saturday, Amu had woke up with a sudden sick feeling curling around in her stomach. She quickly got up and ran for the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and instantly vomited.

Her eyes went wide. She flushed the toilet and cleaned her face and got a drink before returning to her bedroom. She looked at her calendar.

"EHHHHH!?!?!" _How could I _not_ realize my period was a week late!?!_ She thought dramatically. As if the world were over.

Amu's mother knocked on her bedroom door. Her parents and Ami had returned the night that Amu woke up to Ikuto. "Honey, is something wrong?" First there wasn't a response after a while. "Amu-Chan?"

"N-nothing, Mom!" Amu stammered for a reply.

**The Next Day:**  
Amu entered the pharmacy. She asked the person behind the counter, "Where can I find the pregnancy tests?"

The woman kept her eyes on the magazine she was reading in a rather interested manner, and pointed over to an isle located in the store.

"Thanks."

Amu followed to the direction the lady told Amu to head. She looked through all the pregnancy tests to find a good and precise one.

She'd finally chosen one and walked back over to the counter and asked the woman behind the counter to bag the pregnancy test after ringing it up. She handed the money and received a small plastic bag.

Amu walked out of the store and looked at her wrist-watch. "9:32 PM." She stated.

She left the place and began to walk her way back to her house but... Someone then grabbed her wrist. "What're you doing in a place like this so late, young lady?"

**I got immediately bored, I dunno how when I'm usually piled with crap to do. Uhm, but apparently I finished a second chapter after the day I made the first chapter. xD It took me like 10 minutes of just sitting and staring at the computer screen to think of something for this! xDD I have most things planned out, but.. Yeah. And. In my fic, apparently Amu is going through mood swings. XD BIPOLAR. Uhhm.**

**R&R! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I may not update quickly any more. It all depends. My parents are unpredictable. xD; I'm apparently grounded? But they let me on and I had enough time to update the fic. :DD I'm happy that this is my first fic and it's being complimented so well. I feel.. Grateful~ x3 So, thank you all for your comments/reviews and all your encouragement! I really appreciate it! :DD**

**Authors Note: I don't own Shugo Chara, again sadly. ;-; Peach-Pit is the rightful owner. Praise them for making such a show. :3**

She left the place and began to walk her way back to her house but... Someone then grabbed her wrist. "What're you doing in a place like this so late, young lady?"

Amu turned her attention to where the unknown voice came from. It was a disgusting-looking filthy over-weight man.

"I said what are you doing out to late?" He asked again, but more sternly.

"It doesn't concern you." Amu gave a cold glare at the man. She didn't want to waste her precious time over such a guy. Nor did she have the time. "Let go of me."

The man laughed at Amu's Cool & Spicy façade. He was simply amused.

"Get away from her," came a raspy, seductive-type voice. Amu instantly knew who it was. She turned to make sure if her assumption was correct.

Ikuto.

"And who are you?" growled the overly-weight man.

"Get away from her." Ikuto hissed back fiercely.

The man apparently was given a fright this time and had left.

She turned to face the midnight-haired boy, "What do you want?" She snapped.

Ikuto was baffled as to why Amu seemed so angry with him. "What's wrong?"

Amu turned the other way, trying her best to ignore him. That was when Ikuto noticed the bag in Amu's hand.

"What'd you buy?" He asked in a rather serious tone.

"Nothing." She mumbled under her breath, nearly inaudible.

While Amu was looking away from his gaze, he snatched the bag from her hands. Stealthy like a cat, huh? He gazed into the bag and to Amu's surprise, he looked pretty appalled.

She looked the other way, slightly disappointed.

"A... Pregnancy test?" He quarried, still quite shocked.

"..Yes, Ikuto. A pregnancy test. Now, if you don't mind," she snatched the bag back from Ikuto, "I'd like to find out the results."

She walked away from the scene leaving poor Ikuto alone, confused, and surprised.

**Back At Amu's House:**

Amu was on her front steps; she took in a deep breath and turned the knob of the door. When she walked in, her mother and father were sitting on the couch watching the TV.

Amu was nineteen now. She had the rights to be out of the house late.

Her expression was probably suspicious, because her parents eyed her with curiosity and questioned what was wrong. Amu denied that anything was wrong.

She hurried up to the bathroom and took the small packaged pregnancy test out of the bag. She took the test and waited a few minutes before finding out the answer.

She wasn't too eager. She wished this was all just a dream and she would wake up immediately.

Amu picked up the pregnancy test and looked. There, on the pregnancy test was nothing but a small plus sign. She felt the fear engulf her stomach; she felt the tears threatening to fall. The whole floor below her disappeared. The feeling in her gut was telling her she was falling, but her sight proved it wrong.

She was scared.

Amu cleaned everything up, holding the tears back and hurriedly walked out of the bathroom and to her room.

There, she sat on her bed with her knees up to her chest and the test in hands giving her the sad truth. The tears now flooded her eye-sight and she just decided to let them fall.

She heard a faint knock at the balcony. She instantly suspected who it was.

Getting up, Amu walked over to the balcony door and closed the blinds, without looking at the sneaky cat.

The cat felt guilty of his crime. He finally chose it was time to meet her parents. He got down from the balcony and stood at the front door.

Knocking on the door, he felt awkward.

When the door was answered, he was faced with Amu's mother. "Yes, who are you?" She asked in a gently sweet voice.

"Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is Amu home?" He questioned.

Apparently Amu's father immediately heard Amu's name called so intimately. He jumped up from the couch and hurried to the door. "Who are you? What do you want with my daughter?" He asked suspiciously, and rather rashly.

The father's question abruptly was ignored and Amu's mother showed Ikuto to Amu's room.

"Midori!" Yelled Tsugumu rather childishly as the mother showed Ikuto up the stairs.

Midori stopped and looked back to the childish man. "She is nineteen-years-old already." She sternly replied to her husbands' remark.

When Ikuto and Amu's mother were at the door of Amu's room, she knocked and said on the outside of the rooms' door "Amu-Chan, you have a guest!"

"One second." Amu's voice came rather shakily.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked, concerned.

"Hai, Mama. Just give me a second." Her voice still shaky.

Before Amu opened the door there was a sniffle. And when she did open the door her eyes were blood-shot.

"Amu..." Came the husky-concerned voice.

Amu stared, wide-eyed with her red-blood-shot eyes. After a few seconds of having what seemed to be a 'staring contest,' Amu glared at Ikuto.

The door was immediately slammed and a small 'click' sounded off, telling the parent and the boy that the door was now locked.

Amu rested her back against the door and slide down to the floor. Sobs were heard from her side of the door to the other.

Midori looked at Ikuto curiously.

"Amu. I'm sorry." He stated. For once, it didn't sound as if he were picking on her or annoying her. It was the most he's sounded serious all his life. At least to Amu, that is.

"Go away!" She shrieked.

Midori decided to finally leave the situation as was and let the two be alone. She walked back down the stair case.

Ikuto watched as the mother of his beloved walk down stairs. He seemed to realize more and more that he grew to love Amu. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He was scared as well.

He sat down on the other side of the door.

"Amu." He sounded, only sobs were returned. Something was mumbled from the other side of the door.

"Amu." He repeated, trying to grab her attention.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at the boy, her voice horribly off-key and shaken.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well it did!!"

"Amu, I.." He stopped, realizing what he was just about to admit. There was silence.

"What?" She asked.

"... Aishiteru."

There were a few slams from the other side of the door. Then something vibrated the door and Ikuto realized Amu had thrown something at the door. It smashed. Possibly glass?

"Stop lying to me!" She shrieked again, sounding confused. "Stop picking on me!"

"Unlock the door."

Amu only seemed to refuse.

"Amu! Unlock the door!" His voice came out impatient and frustrated. It was hard for him to believe Amu thought he would lie over something so delicate. He gave her the truth and it blew up in his face.

Amu slowly unlocked the door. Before Ikuto entered the room there were a few rustling noises. He entered the room and saw sitting on hr bed with her legs against her chest and arms around her legs and her head held down, hiding. Sobs were heard and she was shaking vigorously.

Ikuto walked slowly over to his so called partner and put his hands around her, comforting her. Then he noticed the test that was on her bed. A small plus sign on the screen.

He began to shake a bit. It was tearing him apart to see her like this, and in this state. He felt terrified.

"Amu, don't worry.. We'll get through this. Together."

Amu's sobs just seemed to go louder. She finally stopped when she got tired enough and fell asleep in Ikuto's arms.

He lied her down and covered her up. He sat there the whole night watching her sleep, thinking over things he never expected himself to think.

**There you guys go! New chapter. ^^ And, someone said in the reviews to make more 'intimacy' but I can't do anything TOO serious now that Amu is stated to be pregnant. I apologize. But I may make something really spicy and shmexy at the end. I've got lots of ideas for the fic. ^^ I'm not like most authors making everything obvious. :DD**

**Also, question. Who else of you watches FMA here and likes Elricest? X33 [ If you don't like Elricest, don't even answer the question, please. No bashing. ] If you do, you think I should make a fic for them? :DD Gimme your opinion!**

**Please R&R! 333 Love you all! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter! :DD Hope you like it. Enjoyy~ By the way, thank you for the reviews/comments, I appreciate the encouragement. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.**

Amu woke up to Ikuto on the bed beside her. She looked beneath the blankets to find them fully clothed. She sighed in relief. She sat up and stared at the sleeping boy, he seemed cute - as if he were younger than his actual age.

This reminded Amu of when she took Ikuto in while he was ill in the past. Then things had changed. They changed completely.

She lost Tadase and used Ikuto to fill her needs. Even if it sounded wrong to do, it was what she did. And here she was - blaming him for everything. She felt guilty, and to relieve the guilt she blamed it on the mood swings that came along with being pregnant.

She sat up more properly and clutched her stomach. She thought about it for a while. Maybe it'd be nice to have a child and maybe move out with Ikuto. Maybe somewhere along the lines, she grew to have emotional feelings for her partner.

She looked down at her stomach while she rubbed it. She smiled and then looked over at Ikuto. A small blush appeared on her face.

His chest went up and down and his breath was steady. Amu leaned down to give him a small peck on the lips. But when she did she accidentally brushed her hand against his ear, waking him up.

When their lips touched, Ikuto's arms wrapped around Amu's neck and nipped at her lower lip.

Amu squeaked in surprise. She pulled away. "Ikuto!"

She blushed, as if it were the old days. How they both missed those days.

Ikuto smirked. Or was it a smile? Either way, there was a devious intent to it. Amu blushed. She seemed to return to the way they were before they both tease each other. Probably because she knew that they couldn't do anything to sexual or lead to an intercourse due to the fact she was pregnant.

She held her stomach, sitting in front of the curious boy. Her stomach then growled.

She was tempted to complain so she did. "Iku~to! I'm hungry!" She exclaimed lazily.

Ikuto got a chuckle out of this. "What am I suppose to do? Walk downstairs and make myself at home and get you something? What will your parents say?"

Amu thought about it a second time. And thought, and thought. Then she realized her parents hadn't known yet. "Shit," she muttered beneath her breath.

"What?" Quarried the boy.

"They don't know yet!" Exclaimed the girl.

Amu jumped out of her bed and looked at the clock. She over-slept. It was 12:50 PM. At least there weren't any lectures today. She ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed, nearly out of breath.

"Yes, Amu-Chan?" Her mother, Midori called.

"Uhm... How can I put this?" She questioned aloud, she couldn't just blurt out to her parents that she was pregnant.

Especially Ami, who was sitting there at the table. All three having dinner. Ami was now ten-years-old and pretty much knew where babies had come from.

"What is it, Amu-Chan?" Ami blurted out.

"Mom, Dad.. I.. I'm.. Pregnant?" She basically questioned her own self about the situation.

Tsugumu, Amu's Dad's eyes were nearly bugging out. Midori, her mother seemed cheerful and eccentric.

Before Tsugumu freaked, Midori got up and hugged her child and squealed. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Amu suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable. She could tell if her father found out who got her pregnant, he would probably kill them. But who knew?

She heard foot steps come from the stairs. She turned quickly and saw him walking down the stairs. She freaked.

"Ikuto!!"

Tsugumu realized it was the boy from the other night who called Amu so intimately, she seemed to refer to him so intimately as well. He also seemed to get furious that the fact he was in their house and up stairs.

And it was then when Midori and Tsugumu realized Ikuto never left their house.

Midori let go of her daughter and smiled at the man who now stood next to Amu. "So is he the father?"

"Y-yeah.." Amu admitted.

So, Amu's parents went on asking questions about Ikuto nearly the whole afternoon. Her father seemed to grow fonder of Ikuto by minutes pass. He didn't give one sign of his perverted side.

That's when they began to finally ask the questions. Was Amu forced or was it by choice? Obviously, he answered it was by choice. If it weren't by choice, he would've left the situation immediately even if it were unbearable for him. He was being a complete gentleman.

**Amu's POV**  
He was being a complete gentleman. That was up until we went to my room. He was attempting to seduce me. I kept warning him we couldn't do anything to serious. He promised he wouldn't bring us too far.

He sat behind me, nipping at my neck with my hair to the side. I felt his hands slide down the front of my shirt to cup my fleshed mounds and massage them. I moaned at his touch. My head tossed back and rested on his shoulder as he gave me pleasure. He licked at my neck and I moaned again.

He seemed to handle the situation well. He hadn't begun doing anything too serious.

"Ikuto..." I whispered in an aroused tone.

His fingers played with my now hard nipples. "O-okay.." I warned him to stop.

He acted as if he were a now trained cat, or possibly he began to become to arouse himself? Anyways, he pulled his hands out of my shirt and stopped nipping at my now bruised neck.

I lifted my head off his shoulder, and sat on him so I was facing toward the wall but I was looking at him.

I smiled at him. He just came in closer to me and our lips met. I decided to let him have a little more fun and nipped at his lower lip. He obeyed and gave me entrance.

After a fierce long battle for dominance, I licked the roof of his mouth. He returned me with a purr.

I suppose all our teasings were simply love, and more then just a game. It turned into a life, the life we had now created and were going to raise.

**READ, PLEASE: So what do you think? Also, I want to make a vote. Do you think I should try to make this a long fic? [ Which could take a while since I'd need **_**bunches**_** of new ideas! ] Or do you want me to at least have each fic as one month or so? Or do you wish to just skip about 9 months, etc?**

**Give me your opinion! And R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm back to this fanfic. XD If you haven't noticed I recently made two new one-shot fics at random. Because I procrastinated on this one was because I needed ideas and I had been busy lately. But, I finally got a few ideas. I hope you like them. ;DD I been making this actually/literally all night. XD From 5 PM to now.. 8 AM believe it or not. XD;; So. Bear with me here. And. I looked through everyone's opinions on how the fic should be, it absolutely made my mind a bit worse. So I asked two close friends; one got confused. Second friend I had consulted me helped a bit. She said to skip a few months or possibly have one chapter with a few months in each? –Shrugs- I'll go at it this way, I suppose. ^^ By the way, I hope this chapter isn't too short. I apologize. D: I just wanna make the fic more.. Surprising? More.. Suspenseful? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does. D;**

It had only been three months and Amu's stomach grew. It was bloated like she was ready to have it, but it was pretty big.

Ikuto obtained a job to save up money for an apartment, at least. Ikuto worked at a store where they repair and sell violins. Amu was still looking for a job, and hoped to obtain one eventually.

They saved up enough for extra money to shop for necessities. Amu had convinced Ikuto to go shopping with her for baby clothes.

"Amu, are you almost done?" He asked patiently while knocking on the bathroom door.

"Almost!" Her voice rang.

"Have you two eaten anything for lunch, yet?" Midori called to Ikuto.

"I know I haven't. I'm not too sure about Amu," he answered.

Soon after, Amu exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a black and hot pink stripped top with a black hoodie with white strips, slightly unzipped, and some jeans.

Midori looked over at her daughter and squealed. "You look so cute!"

"Thanks, Mama!" She retorted.

"Have you eaten anything for lunch?" She asked Amu precisely since Ikuto was unsure.

Amu shook her head.

"Then sit down and have something to eat," her mother said dearly and placed a plate of food for Amu on the table.

After Amu finished her meal, the two left.

"Ja nee!"

And without further a due, the two left the house. As they were walking down the street to the closest store Amu stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it kicked!" She said in a pretty startled tone and put a hand over her now big stomach.

"It did?" He questioned his lover in a curious tone walking closer and without question or stating; he put his hand atop of her stomach as well and waited for a kick. Amu somewhat squealed and allowed a flushed shade of pink to appear on her rosy cheeks.

"H-hai," she replied.

Then a thud came from her clothed flesh. Ikuto looked at Amu and smiled a sincere smile.

"You're right, it did."

Amu gave him a gentle smile with the tinge of pink still on her facial features. She leaned in closer and gave him a peck on the lips. When Amu went to pull away, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and he returned the kiss.

Amu sighed into the kiss, enjoying it. Then he surprised her with a nip on her lower-lip. She opened her mouth and Ikuto welcomed himself in.

So there the two were on the side-walk kissing. People going by, awing at them. A relationship couldn't get as good as this, could it? Nothing could ruin this. But for that to be said, it'd have to be biased.

Amu pulled away and rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart-beat. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled at the woman who he loved in his grasp, along with the child she bared. "I love you, too."

After a few minutes of taking it all in and spending that public display of affection, the two parted from one another and began to continue their walk. Amu clung to Ikuto's arm and held him close like most lovers had. She breathed in his sent and her face turned a bit pink and seemed to pull him just a bit closer if it was possible.

They arrived at the store and Amu let out a squealish noise and smiled a huge smile from ear to ear with sparkles in her eyes. The store had amazing cute baby clothes.

They were still unaware of the gender, but if they bought clothes that suits both genders there should be no complaints. Well. At least from other people.

After they finished checking out from the store, they sat outside for a while on the side-walk.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can go out to dinner?" She asked sweetly. They had been shopping for a long while. When they left the time was 1:12 PM, but now it was 5:32 PM.

Ikuto nodded and smiled in response. Whenever he was with Amu, he seemed more different from his nature. Especially since they've been spending a lot of time together. He moved out of his house and into Amu's. He disliked what he saw in his mother and he was definitely not fond of his step-father.

When the two arrived at the restaurant, there was a 'Help Wanted' sign on the front door. Amu looked up at Ikuto with an excited expression across her face.

They walked in and got a table and asked one of the waiters for an application for a job.

"Sure, I'll be back with your resume in a few minutes," the waiter said sweetly. Before the waiter stepped away after getting their order she had given Ikuto a seductive look and winked at him. Amu glanced and noticed this.

Ikuto stared at her. Not anything like an interested look, just. A look. But Amu felt jealous, none-the-less.

She glared at the waitress without letting her see. She slipped away from the table and was walking the way a slut would, Ikuto was still staring. Amu noticed that as well and noted it. She gave Ikuto an angered look, and when he looked at Amu he asked simply what all clueless men would ask;

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just nothing," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She sounded irritated.

He just looked away, searching around the room without a response.

After about ten minutes the waitress returned. She seemed to change her outfit around and make it more.. Seductive? Amu scoffed and glared at the girl. This time she noticed.

"What are you looking at?" The waitress said below her breath in a rather rash tone to Amu, while Ikuto was too busy looking over the other way to notice.

Amu slammed her hands on the table. "I'll take the application now," she said in a rash voice.

The waitress gave it to Amu. Amu simply looked over at Ikuto. "Ikuto, would you mind if we went home to eat instead? I don't feel like eating out anymore." Ikuto nodded in response. "You can go wait outside, I'm gonna ask a few questions about the restaurant, okay?" Amu said sweetly, but with clenched teeth.

"Sure," he said sensing something was probably wrong. He walked out of the restaurant, and as soon as he did Amu began to freak.

Apparently being pregnant and having the one she loved being gawked at made it all the more worse.

"So," she began. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" The waitress simply replied in an innocently devious done.

"Do you mind not trying to seduce my boyfriend?!" Amu yelled, nearly half the restaurant was staring at her.

"Seems he's only stuck with a twat like you because you already seduced him. Am I right?" The waitress obviously noticed Amu was pregnant, and obviously knew who the father was.

"That's not true!" She screamed, frustration completely took over and her face was heated with a flush of pink and tears were at the brink of being let loose.

"Oh, I know it's true. How could someone as handsome as him be with someone like you? He doesn't even truly seem interest. I bet it's all just pity for what kind of mistake he made by doing you. I actually pity him for going as low as you."

Finally, Amu gave up on resisting on holding the tears back, blinking over and over probably made her look insane. "Y-you don't know anything," and with that she left the place. She tried wiping the tears away and smiling when she was met with Ikuto.

"What's wrong? Be truthful," he said in a sternly concerned voice.

"It doesn't matter. I'm okay now," she said while giving a fake smile to him. Her heartbeat seemed to rise and her face was still red in frustration. Her sudden race of her heart must've startled the baby and it started flailing.

Amu fell to the ground clutching her stomach. It hurt. Who knew this was going to be so hard on her?

Ikuto kneeled down. "Amu! Are you alright!?" He asked frantically.

"I-I'm fine. Re-Really," she said more honestly. The pain hurt but it became bearable eventually. She stood up and smiled at him. "There's nothing to worry about, so.. Let's go home."

And so they head home. But they never knew what troubles were ahead of them. They never knew that such things would happen.

**Huh? What'd ya' think!? :DD Gimme your thoughts and R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, I hope you enjoy and I hope it's not too long. xDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, Peach-Pit does. ;O**

A few weeks after Amu had returned her application that she was accepted to work at the restaurant as a waitress. She saw the same girl almost every day who hit on Ikuto a while back. That's why Amu asked for Ikuto never to visit her work.

Today was both Ikuto and Amu's day off, though. They rarely spent any time together since they have been so busy saving up money. Amu had even taken her job full-time instead of part-time and quit her lectures.

Amu sat on her and now Ikuto's bed, in his arms. He decided to bring back the question he asked they day they went out, "What's wrong? You've been more stressed lately then when you found out you were pregnant."

"Eto," she began. "Ikuto..?" She spoke his name in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Y-you love me, right? Y-you're not just with me because of what we.. Did, right?" She asked nervously.

"Is that what this is about? Who gave you the idea that I love you for that fact?" He asked in an angry tone, his words seemed truthful and his expression was nothing but pure anger. This wasn't the Ikuto she used to know. The Ikuto she knew in the past was careless and less romantic and more erotic. But either way, she loved him as him.

"I.. Was just making sure," she said.

"Amu," he breathed huskily and held Amu more closely in his arms and his head in her head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said crawling out of his grasp.

"Want me to join you?"

Amu thought for a second and nodded. The two walked downstairs and entered the bathroom, exposing of clothing. Ikuto stalked toward Amu while she was turned to the opposite way.

He hugged her from behind and grasped her breasts. Amu returned him with a squeal.

"They've gotten a bit bigger, haven't they?" He said in a teasing, yet amused tone. Yep, there was the Ikuto she knew.

She didn't move from his grasp, she enjoyed it. Her cheeks flushed and she gasped when he ran his short nail across the nipple softly and nipped at her neck. As he left hand remained on her left breast, his right hand traveled lower and was now on the inside of her thigh.

"Amu," his hot breath hit her neck. "I _do_ love you. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"H-hai," she said obediently. She sounded a bit disappointed for listening to that brat-of a waiter run her mouth off other wise.

He pulled away and stopped with arousing the girl before he got too aroused himself. The two stepped in the shower back to back, beneath the water.

They stayed there for a while beneath the warm water before even bathing. Amu turned to see the back of Ikuto. For only being about five ages older he was pretty tall. She hugged him from behind.

Ikuto gasped in surprise at this sudden notion because Amu's breasts pressed against his back. He pushed the urges he suddenly got away.

"Yes?" He asked in a cool tone.

"You know," she gave a sigh. "The baby kicked many times today."

"Ah, is that so?" The boy asked.

"Yeah.. I think it's because when I'm with you," she paused. "My heart races."

"Is that so?" He said with a small laugh, "Is the baby kicking now?"

She nodded against his back, he knew the answer. She let go of him and he turned and rested his hand atop of her bloated stomach. There was a small thud, then his hand roamed above and landed on her chest, he closed his eyes to get the feel of her heart beat.

It was faster than the normal heart-rate was. When he opened his eyes he saw his loves smile and she said in a sweet tone, "See?"

Ikuto returned the smile and then removed his hands from her body and turned her around and grabbed the near-by shampoo bottle. The scent was Strawberry. He squirted the substance on his palm and began to rub it in the pregnant girls' hair.

His hands intertwined in the girls pink drenched locks. As soon as he finished and rinsed her air, he applied the conditioner.

Then was for the part he was amused with. Amu blushed. Ikuto picked up the sponge-like material and asked, "Do you prefer I do it or for you to take care of it yourself?"

"I-I don't care!" She spurted the words as if she was confused on her real choice. There was her old Cool & Spicy act.

Ikuto laughed and simply wiped the soapy sponge-like material across the girls back gently and slowly, receiving a moan. Hm? Seemed she was aroused by Ikuto washing her.

Ikuto snickered and Amu could tell he had his trade-mark grin on his face. She blushed. He moved the object in his hand more to the left and down her side and more closer to the tip of her front thigh. He pulled closer to her. His hand moving closer to her abdomen.

Ikuto could hear her breath become deeper. Ikuto was loosing himself in tormenting the younger of the two.

"A-ahh," she said once he began to cleanse her sensitive areas, but slowly. "D-don't tease!"

Eventually, he finished and Amu felt needy, but resisted. She cleansed him, but didn't tease him because she didn't want to make any horrible mistakes.

Once both were cleansed and clothed, they left the bathroom and walked back upstairs. It seemed they'd been in the shower a long while. When they went to the shower it had been around seven PM, now it was around 10 PM.

Amu yawned and hopped in bed. Ikuto followed soon after. It was one of the first nights Ikuto decided to not fall asleep with her in his arms. He thought it'd be for the best for the time being.

Soon, both of them drifted off into sleep.

-----  
**(Amu's POV)**

The next day I woke up alone in bed. I suspected Ikuto already got up to get to work. I slide from the comfortable bed that I longed to stay in longer, but forced myself up since I needed to get to work.

I walked over to the dresser and got a pair of clothes out, just ordinary clothes. I mean, I was probably going to have to change into some scrawny outfit anyways.

I went to the bathroom downstairs but the door was closed. I knocked on the door and a husky, low voice was returned, "Yes?"

"Ikuto?" I asked to make positive it was him.

"Yeah. Come in," he probably knew my voice all to well.

I turned the knob and saw a shadow of his figure beneath the water. "You can join if you want."

I could feel the heat and blood rushing to my face. I could tell he was staring at my own figure as I was his. I removed my pajama shirt and then eventually my bra. My breasts seemed to only be growing day to day. I removed the pajama bottoms, then the underwear and crept closer to the shower.

Once I got in I saw Ikuto beneath the water, his hair sticking to his pale white skin and his built-body had heated my own body. Once I stepped below the shower it was cold.

I turned the opposite way eventually and took the things I needed to cleanse myself. When I squirted the shampoo in the palm of my hair and ran my fingers through my pink locks, I felt hands wrap around me.

"I-Ikuto..?"

"Amu," my name was spoken in a highly-aroused tone. I think I got it now.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I should've handled the situation more delicately, I should have finished getting ready and been out to work by now. Why did I wait?

I saw Amu run her delicate fingers through her beautiful-pink hair. It grew a bit from my time we made love until now. It was a bit more past her shoulders. Especially with being wet.

Wet, huh? My eyes began to travel other places and her wet body seemed to make my arousal worse. I've been holding back all too long. I began to stiffen, I found myself wrapping my arms around her.

**(Normal POV)**

Amu heard her name so seductively and said as if he were absolutely aroused. It was intoxicating. His hands traveled to Amu's lover area and played with her.

"W-we can't! S-stop, Ikuto!" Amu pleaded, trying to escape from the position they were in.

"A-Amu," he winced in pain. It was becoming unbearable. He grunted.

Amu flailed and finally pulled out of his grasp but fell backwards. Her back was slammed against the shower. Amu let out a pained gasp.

Tears spilled from her eyes. It was pretty hard to tell with being in the shower, but the sobbing noises escaping from her mouth let him know.

His worrisome side overwhelmed his hormones and he bent down to his love and with a worried tone he asked, "Amu! A-are you okay!?!"

He was nearly screaming. What if something happened to the baby? "I-I'm sorry!"

Amu forced the pain away and let out a small smile. "I'm fine," she assured him. A small cough was let loose from the girl. "The baby is moving again," she said cheerfully, but yet still in pain.

"Are you sure? Can you go to work today?" Ikuto asked, a bit calmer.

The pain began to ease, and Ikuto got the sign she was going to be alright. He helped her up.

"I'm okay. Don't worry," the pain finally settled. It was sore but it was okay. It was bearable.

Once both of the two finished bathing they left the shower and got dressed. Ikuto bent down to kiss Amu on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her but this time more gently and less-seductively.

He would never let his hormones get in the way ever again. Never. "I'm sorry." It seemed it was the millionth time he said that.

"I'm fine, forget about it."

Both of them went there separate ways and headed off for work.

----  
**(Amu's POV)**

I stood in front of my new work, and looked through the glass-windows and saw the waitress who seemed to become less fond of me by the second. I never caught her name, really. She had somewhat puffy blonde hair and gave off a hint that she was foreign. Her facial structures and her slight accent gave it away. The accent wasn't heavy, but I noticed when she was insulting me she let a few words be mispronounced.

I walked into the front door and sighed. I was sensing this would be a bad day for me. I walked to the counter and at behind the counter was a red-headed teenager.

It seemed many teenagers worked here. I introduced myself.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, a new waitress here," I leaned forward, bowing.

"Ah. Right." She gestured to the blonde-haired waitress. "Lulu!" The blonde looked at the red, "come here."

The waitress innocently pranced over to where I and the other worker were.

"Show Hinamori-san around."

"No problem!" She squealed innocently with a smug-look on her face. I wanted to smack it off right there and then.

She led me to the females changing room and she was going through a locker and took out a uniform. She slammed the locker shut and the noise loudly echoed through the somewhat-small room.

She threw the big-sized uniform at me and I gave her an angered look. All she did was laugh.

"Change," she ordered.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, without giving an attitude. Or at least trying.

Her name was Lulu was it? Lulu laughed and gave me a smirk. "Change here."

I shrugged the attitude she gave me off my shoulders and complied. "Can you leave?"

"Why should I?"

"For privacy?" I returned her question with a question, my Cool & Spicy façade was beginning to seep through. I hated her so much!

She stood there. "You've got nothing to hide, we've both got the same body parts."

I finally gave up and removed my shoes and sat on the near-by bench. I took my bottoms off but obviously left my underwear on and slipped the skirt on. It wasn't too long or too short. Almost the size of my elementary schools uniform skirt. I slipped my top off next, Lulu was behind me and obviously noticed something.

"What happened?" She didn't seem to be mad, more sympathetic.

"What do you mean?" I retorted.

"That scar on your back."

She finally gave up when I gave her a clueless look, she took out a camera. Had she had that the whole time? Why?

She took a snap of my back. She put the camera in front of me but I snatched it away from her grasp.

There was a huge scar on my back. Was there a scar left from Ikuto and I was in the shower this morning? I did hit my back on the shelves for the ornaments.

Finally, realizing how bad it was the pain returned from this morning. I winced, but I decided to not let her notice.

I glared at her, she probably pitied me for the injury. But then she gave me a look, a smirk.

"I bet he abused you, didn't he? You wouldn't let him have his way. You poor little selfish bitch."

My anger got the better of me and I got up and exited the room, slamming the door shut.

Through-out the whole day, Lulu would take out her camera and take shots of me when I simply made a mistake or take shots of beneath my skirt after visiting a few guys at tables. What the hell was she gonna do? Give them shots of beneath my skirt? I wouldn't allow that.

Finally at the end of the day the manager called me to his office and I made a complaint. But the manager denied.

"I'm sick of this! My first day working here and I'm harassed and insulted by one of my co-workers?" I gave him a bashful attitude. My tone sounded as if I were on the verge of suing.

"I hardly believe Lulu would ever do such a thing. She's angelic."

I couldn't believe this. I stomped out of his office and to the changing room. I was quitting. And on the first day. This was ridiculous.

_She_ entered the room and gave me another one of her devious looks. "Quitting on the first day? Oh, what a shame..."

"Urusai."

She stayed there the whole time as I finished gathering my stuff. Once I left the room, she also followed.

I finally got to the last door to exit the place. I was definitely not returning here.

"Oh, I hope your boyfriend who you never give enough pleasure doesn't cheat on you. I saw him one day on the streets and gave him my address and he said he'll think about it," her tone sounded rash and truthful.

I felt the tears threaten to be dropped, but I held back. My face was pink in frustration. "You're just a fucking slut, a whore," I let the cusses escape my lips. "You're just a seductive prostitute who hides behind an innocent little act! You spend most of your time here during days and on days off you're walking around the street seducing guys so they'll waste there money to release themselves on you just because this job doesn't pay enough," I paused. "Am I right?"

"Don't think you've got everyone wrapped around your fingers. I'm not fooled, you twat. Don't ever go near him again," I threatened.

She seemed to be affected by this and let out her anger. I turned around to open the door and she shoved me from behind and I fell toward the door. The lower part of my stomach had been hit really hard.

I gasped in pain and sunk to the floor, and bit back the tears. I felt a flailing-feeling in my stomach. It felt like it was ripping me apart and I let out screech in terror and pain. The tears fell.

Eventually the flailing abruptly stopped, my eyes shot open. I felt a liquid stain my undergarment and then my pants, and there on the floor below me dripped a crimson liquid. I was bleeding.

The girl who was at the desk; Saaya came to see what the problem was when she heard my scream. I was on the floor with dried tears staining my face and bleeding from my lower area while Lulu was standing there laughing insanely.

I absolutely hated her.

Saaya called the ambulance and I was rushed to the hospital and Ikuto was contacted. I felt uneasy on the drive to the hospital, I didn't say a word the whole way there.

---  
**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto finally got notice about two hours after the incident. He immediately rushed to the hospital when he found out.

Entering the hospital, he checked in and rushed to the room Amu was in. When he entered the white room with four beds, he looked over at Amu in the bed. It seemed she was actually the only one in the room.

"Amu," he breathed. He could see the size of her stomach decreased. He immediately could tell what happened.

Amu held her head up and looked over at Ikuto, tears in her golden eyes. "W-we.. We lost the baby," she said through stifled sobs.

**Alright. First, I'll say I got the idea of how the baby got killed from "SAW IV," when [spoiler for SAW IV] John's wife was closing the hospital down and some guy asked if she could get his jacket and when she came back he threatened to hurt her if he didn't let him in. When he got in, she looked through the glass-window of the door too look for him and he came bursting through the room and the door knob hit her stomach really hard and she wound up bleeding. They lost the baby. [/spoiler]**

**Pretend that Amu didn't know Saaya or Lulu in this fic, 'kay? XD I also personally dislike Lulu. And Saaya is annoying, but I didn't want to make her the jerk in this. –Shrugs- And their personalities differ from the actual personalities of the character, but.. It's a FANfiction. xD**

**I hope I didn't make this chapter to long. D; And, I decided this is how I'm gonna go at the fic.**

**And. In this chapt, what I had Ikuto do to Amu. Don't forget I absolutely ADORE Ikuto, but each person makes a mistake and especially in relationships. So I wanted to make a few flaws in Amu and Ikuto's relation, okay? And don't bash him for what **_**I, myself**_** made him do. XD**

**[ Long rant. D; ] R&R! :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read this so you're not a bit confuzzled on the massive bold text: Okay, so here's also the next chapter. I apologize for the delay I'd first like to reply to some of the reviews that were made. (Which this may be long, skip through or look for your user-name if you have reviewed. ^^)**

AmutLvr: "Stupid Lulu! I hate you! D:" - I absolutely agree. :DD I personally never liked her and I probably won't due to... She's the kind that annoys me. But it all depends. I didn't care for Utau all that much, but I didn't hate her. Now I think she's awesome. ^^ But she's probably 7th person on my list of likings for the cast of Shugo Chara!.

MoonLightnin: The main purpose truthfully wasn't for them to successfully have the child. ._. I'm sorry if I had gotten any of your hopes up too much. ;; You'll just have to wait and see what I'm giving for you in return~ ;DD Though, the main purpose really was to have them actually loose the child, might I say.

xXxLonlyMoonAngelxXx: I would've kicked her ass as well. xD But, in this fic; I thought that Amu would know to be intellectual enough to understand that she shouldn't take the chances of loosing the baby, like… If you fight, your stomach could be bunched because currently it'd be.. Say, your weak spot? –Shrugs- [ And it's not like she knew she'd loose the baby from walking away from it all, either. ]

FunnyLaugh: I can tell from your name you prefer comedy-type fics. I apologize that I had made it depressing. ; And I'm sorry I didn't make it a happy ending - I could possibly make an alternate ending if you'd prefer. :3 But I'd rather like everyones opinion on that. But I promise the ending you'll probably like. [:

AmuletMoon: I apologize for the way the fic turned out; you having two kids yourself. I'm sorry. But I promise in this chapter it'll probably be a bit more happier. xD The beginning may be.. Depressing some-what. But then the mood should probably rise.

Cazbop13: I really should reply to you. I've seen you give me reviews every time I updated a new chapter and you've replied to what, all of my fan-fictions!? xD Thank you oh, so much! ^^

The Loveless Alchemist: I've also seemed to notice you gave me a review every time I had updated as well. I thank you so much for that. :DD And my point was to grab the readers attention and make it something they wouldn't expect, to play with the genre, to change the feelings and emotions around so that it's enticing. You know? :DD And, I'm really happy that my fanfiction is an addiction for you. ^^ Just to let ya' know, Loveless and FMA are one of my all-time fave animes, too. 33 I've been planning to make a fic for Soubi/Ritsuka (M) and a Al/Ed fic (K+ probably them as kids, and I support Elricest so maybe an M, too. XD;;;;;; ) But really. Thank you for supporting me. :3

Setsuki Angel Princess: I never said Ikuto and Amu would give up. ;DD You'll have to wait and see~~

Baby Peach: Exactly right! Life isn't perfect, even if it seems that way for a short amount of time, for a while. For even a long time, eventually it'll change. It always does. ^^ My reasoning was already given in the other chapter at the bottom A/N. [:

Anonymous: -Shrugs- I can't say. x3 You'll just have to wait. X33

Eternal Twilight Fan: Really? o.o I apologize so much. x_x I'm quite a newb with EVERYTHING I do. xD I hadn't known, I was told from someone that if you had sex while pregnant the baby would become deformed or disabled. –Shrugs- Apparently I was given false information. xD But thank you for telling me, I'll keep that in mind. [:

I thank you ALL for all reviews and everything. Reviews gives confidence like milk gives you bones. :33 xD  
PLEASE READ: Now I'm probably gonna need an opinion on this. I'll tell you now. I plan to make this the ending chapter, but I need some time to think about that. But, good news: There's gonna be a sequel. :DD But, I also want to know. Do you guys also want an Alternate Ending for this? I don't mind, I've decided I'm making a sequel, and the Alternate... Your choice, you guys! Even if you just read the fic and never have reviewed, speak up! Gimme your opinion! :DD Thank you.

And... I would like to point out. Most, well.. Nearly all of you may not have noticed, but I put the genre for this fic as "Romance/Tragedy." That should give a hint of how the ending may turn out. So, maybe this fic is like a lesson, you know? Next time check the genre of the fic you're about to read. XDDD I can sure say I always check mine. I love "Romance/Tragedy/Horror" best. And, I'm kind of a depressed-like person so I can tell you that my friends in RL [ Real Life ] would probably suspect me to turn something happy into depressing. XD;;

And. I apologize if through-out this WHOLE fanfic if I've messed up or made mistakes. I'm a newb, and being 13 gives me less experience with these sort of situations and events. So, I apologize. D;

And I apologize for the long rant, I will continue on with the story. And if you read everything from up until now, you'll definitely be less confused. So, I hope you did. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, Peach-Pit does.

(Ikuto's POV)

Amu raised her head which was settled in the palms of her hands and looked at me. "W-we.. We lost the baby," she tried saying through muffled sobs.

I was surprised and I definitely didn't know what to say. Or what to do. After a few seconds of standing there looking at Amu with a surprised expression beyond bounds, I subconsciously walked slowly toward the bed she was resting on. I sat beside her. After a second of staring into her golden glazed orbs, I pulled her in for an embrace.

She gasped at the sudden movement. I was shaking violently.

"I-Ikuto..?" She questioned my name, and I shook my head as it was resting atop her shoulder. I didn't want to speak. I just didn't know what to say.

She returned the embrace eventually and held me close, I heard her hiccup.

"Shhh," I tried to coax her; rubbing her back.

A sudden burst of agony and loud sobs were released from the girl who was in my arms, I pulled her even more closer. I rubbed her back as she sobbed against my own shoulder.

After a few minutes of staying like that I stopped shaking and her sobs nearly died down, there were a few hiccups and a few sniffles. I turned my head sideways and faced toward her neck and kissed the exposed flesh and nipped.

"Are you hurt?"

"M-my stomach is bruised horribly," she said. "But I'm fine.. Though, the baby…"

"As long as you're okay. Things like this happen, and you can't just blame yourself."

I pulled away from the embrace. We stayed there talking over a few things and mainly staring at each other for a while. Eventually, I signed Amu out of the hospital and we left.

---  
**(Amu's POV)**

After all that happened today, I was exhausted. I didn't sleep at the hospital since I was stressed and felt over-whelmed. Plus I knew Ikuto would come eventually and I didn't want to be asleep when he arrived.

The two of us left the hospital and began walking the way home. We were half-way there. I finally asked, "Ikuto, can you carry me? I'm tired."

He replied with a simple nod and picked me up bridal style. While his hand rested on my thigh, he had his pointing finger make swirls over the jeaned-material.

My vision gradually got blurry, and I fell asleep in his arms.

**(Normal POV)**

Ikuto looked down at Amu's sleeping body in his arms. He looked at the small-size of Amu's stomach. He felt tears over-take his sight and he pushed them away.

He looked at the side walk before him and saw the house up ahead.

When they got home, questions were asked by Midori, Tsugumu and Ami. But Ikuto declined to answer, it was just an unbearable situation and plus, Amu was sleeping.

He walked up the stairs and rested Amu atop of their bed and sat beside her sleeping body. He stared at her sleeping body and rested his hand on her cheek and it traveled lower and lower. Down her jaw, neck, chest, breasts, stomach and finally rested on her left thigh.

He saw a red stain on the jeaned-material and bit his lip with his fang. Eventually, he stood up from the bed and walked over to Amu's drawers and got out a fresh pair of clothes. Pajamas, actually.

Ikuto stalked toward Amu's bed and hesitantly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He slowly pulled them off her skinny legs. Next, he removed her panties, but extremely hesitantly and carefully as if he were doing surgery or so.

But before he removed the piece of clothing, he ran his pointer finger across the lining. He ignored the fact that he was hardening, but eventually stopped when he realized Amu was injured and all temptations pushed away.

He removed the clothing and replaced the blood-stained panties with new ones and then came along with pajama bottoms.

He was slow again with the removal of clothing. He removed the top she was wearing. His eyes shot open at the size of the blue-tainted skin, there was also a slice with stitches. Probably to remove the child.

His hand gently swifted over the flesh. He felt tears swell again, feeling her pain. But he again pushed them back, ignoring all emotions he had buried a long time ago. He finally moved onto removing her bra. He put his hand on the back of her neck gently and pulled her forward as his other hand roamed behind her to swiftly unhook the bra. He gracefully lowered her back down to the bed.

He slipped the straps of the bra off her shoulders and off her breasts. He happened to notice her nipples were erect. Another temptation ran through him. Though, he didn't act upon any thoughts frolicking through this dirty mind.

He slipped his hand in between the bed and her back and lifted her to sit her up. He slipped the shirt over her head and put her neck through the neck-hole and arms through the arm-hole. He rested her back down and covered her with the blanket.

Ikuto changed himself and got into the bed along with Amu.

---  
**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up the next morning, remembering that last night I fell asleep in Ikuto's arms. I remember being dressed in the clothes I had before I went to work and now I was in my pajamas, I suspected Ikuto changed my clothing. I just hoped he didn't play with me at all.

I looked over at Ikuto's sleeping form and then got up from the bed. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I was a bit bigger than I was before I was pregnant, but I was definitely smaller from yesterday morning.

I sighed, I've finally decided not to cry over the matter.

I lifted my shirt to at least reveal my stomach, there was a blue-like stain on my stomach. I poked it and winced.

I heard from behind me a rustling noise and spun around, seeing Ikuto get up from the bed and slowly walk toward me. Subconsciously, I backed up until my back hit the mirror. He had wrapped his hands around me and without meaning to, I gasped.

"Don't scare me like that," he gently whispered in my ears. "Like you did yesterday…"

I felt the tears rise. But I held back. I wasn't going to cry any more.

We stood clung together for a while, just enjoying the moment. Eventually, I parted away from Ikuto and smiled at him. My palm rested on his cheek and soothingly whispered back, "I'm okay, don't worry…"

---  
Two months have passed, Ikuto and I were still living in my parents' house. I quit my job, Ikuto still obtained his. Truly, we hadn't seen Lulu since. A few days later, I was told she moved back to France with her parents. Sort of a relief.  
Ikuto and I were in the park watching the parents play with their children. We sort of felt some regrets. But we were still happy to be together.

I tugged at his sleeve and he looked at me in curiosity as if asking, 'What's wrong?'. I rested my head on his shoulder still clinging to the fabric. "Nothing…"

I just wanted his attention, I suppose. I was surprised when his head landed a top of mine. We grew closer from the lose of the baby.

I suppose we learned that when we live life there's always going to be hard ships and there's always going to be regrets. We just have to face the facts that we need to move on.

After a few minutes of silence Ikuto whispered something to me and I blushed. I hadn't expected he would bring such a delicate situation up for a very long time. But I thought for a while. I nodded. And smiled.

---  
When we had gotten home, Ikuto and I immediately went up to my room. Parents and Ami, just like before – were out of town.

Once we entered my room we both looked at each other and smirked, knowing what we both were lusting for.

"Just like the old days?" I said with a chuckle.

Ikuto smirked in response. I suspected it was a yes.

We loved each other, but at the same time we were each others play toys to seduce one another and give each other pleasure. It was simply needed in our relation.

Ikuto bounded me to the bed by pouncing atop me as if he were a kitten. His lips licking at the crook of my neck, and to my surprise – he purred like a cat!  
"Mm," was my simple retort.

I clung to him, wrapping my arms around him and encircling my tiny fingers on the fabric of his shirt. Sooner or later my legs wrapped themselves around his waist and I plunged back and forward. I could sense he was hardening at my sudden action. He moaned and I returned him with the same action.

He became hasty and decided to rush things and immediately pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra professionally. After removing my upper-body clothing he ran his tongue along my collarbone, from my erect nipple and backed away from my less-swollen stomach to my abdomen, and then began to unzip my pants teasingly with his teeth, but he couldn't unbutton it, so he removed the rest of it with his hands including my now soaked panties.

He hadn't given me the chance to remove his clothing, he had already swiftly gotten rid of his after removing mine. I pouted.

He rested at my entrance with his erect cock, he looked up at me and asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded. When he finally slid himself in me, I squealed at the pain. He rested without ease while waiting for me to adjust to the size of him. This being my second time meant that I wasn't used to the pain so far.

Finally, it was removed and replaced with pleasure and I cried aloud and he seemed he wasn't sure whether it was from pain or pleasure. I nodded excitingly and he took note to move.

He unsheathed himself and slammed back in hitting my sweet spot. I squirmed in pleasure and screamed in ecstasy. He bent forward to kiss me and his tongue licked my lips. I stuck my tongue out and we licked each other. I admit, some of the stuff was uncomfortable for any ordinary person. But with him, I felt it didn't matter as long as I was with him.

I seemed used to the fact of being naked in front of him, and used to the pleasure and pain.

"Uh! .. Oooh… Oh!!" both of use moaned and yelled aloud. I was surprised that nobody had heard us and called the police in confusion of what was happening.

Sooner or later we finished while screaming orgasmic noises.

He fell and held me in his arms. With my back up against his built chest. "Ikuto…" I whispered tiredly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I love you…"

I smiled and eventually fell asleep. Even if we lost our child, we won't give up. We just have to keep moving on, right? This time things will change and it'll work out.

**Okay, okay. I really apologize for the suckish ending! D: Really. I know I took so long to update and I really apologize for that. I was procrastinating, I was busy. ;; I suffer from memory blocks from time-to-time so I forgot a few things for the fic. D; Plus, everyone severs from writers-block, right? xDD; So, I know. I know. I wouldn't be surprised if you screamed/typed "RIP OFF! I WANT MY MONEY BACK! D" xD;**

_**PLEASE READ: **_**This will be the last and final chapter for this fic (if you didn't read above), but I plan on making a sequel. ;D And I wrote above for a voting or what-not. Everyone who would prefer a happy ending, anyone who wants to vote, say yes or no… Do you also want an alternate ending? Even people who read and don't review! This time review or message me (can get a hold of me from my emails on my profile) with what you think! :3 Do you want an alternate? [ I've already decided I'm making a sequel for this, but I can also make an alternate ending. –Nods- ]**

**Thank you everyone for who reviewed, read and so forth. You've encouraged me and everything. For this being the first fic I've ever posted, I thank you, though. Seriously. ^^**


	8. Apology

**I'm sorry, my readers, for my lack of updates. But I will not be continuing any of the fanfics or sequels that I've promised to. I won't be using this user-name any more, I'll be using a new user-name that goes by "breeichigoxx95." I'm sorry. If you want to read any of my new stories – then check out my new profile. (: Thank you for all your support until now.**


End file.
